Dehumanized
by SheenaRogers
Summary: A Erwin le gustaban las contradicciones en Levi, quizá porque era el único que las entendía. Levi se dejaría comer por un titán antes que intentar ser amable. "¿Para qué perder el tiempo en ser considerado en este mundo de mierda, cuando puedo estar muerto mañana?" Se tenían el uno al otro, como si fueran los únicos capaces de comprenderse. One-shot, BL.


**Saludos, queridos lectores. Esto es otro fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin. Últimamente estoy on fire con esta serie, la estoy viendo por segunda vez y las ideas no paran de salir. Es un Eruri (sí, ErwinxLevi). Y hay alguna mención leve a Ereri por ahí (sí, ErenxLevi). Es la primera vez que escribo BL en mi vida. Por favor, sed comprensivos.**

**A/N:** este fic está dedicado a Sexy_Rivaille. Por su culpa comencé a shippear Eruri y por su culpa este fic existe. Espero que te guste ^^

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue creada sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Levi se encontraba tumbado boca abajo sobre las sábanas, ahora desordenadas. Apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos flexionados, con los ojos cerrados; sin embargo, no estaba dormido. A pocos metros de él, Erwin fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, recibiendo directamente el aire fresco de la noche. Miraba afuera como deseando retener la calma que nunca encontrarían a plena luz del día.

A pesar de lo cómodo que se encontraba, Levi abandonó su posición y se incorporó perezosamente en la cama. Se quedó sentado, observando al comandante sin decir nada durante un minuto. Al otro no pareció importarle; ni siquiera le miró. Finalmente, Levi se acercó hasta él.

- Dame uno de esos – demandó, en ese tono suyo tan particular que no era una petición pero tampoco era una orden.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas? – Erwin lo miró divertido, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿A ti qué te importa? Dámelo y ya.

Erwin reprimió una sonrisa torcida y le alcanzó la caja de tabaco. Levi sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, con un estilo bastante tosco, demostrando con su torpeza las pocas veces que cedía a aquel vicio.

- El tabaco ensucia los pulmones, ¿lo sabías?

- No me jodas, Erwin –dio una calada que sabía a rayos – Qué asco.

No lo contradijo. Apagó su propio cigarro, ya consumido, y dejó la colilla en el alféizar de la ventana. Le gustaban esas contradicciones en Levi, quizá porque era el único que las entendía. Lo que cualquier otro podía tachar de sinsentido para él era perfectamente obvio. Le había llevado años comprender esa manera de ser de él, retorcida para cualquiera, que compartía en parte. Levi trataba de sobrellevar la carga de ser un adalid, una figura casi mítica, para esa humanidad que tanto le repugnaba. Su obsesión con la limpieza trascendía el plano físico: era la manera que tenía de librarse de la inmundicia que impregnaba su realidad cotidiana y de la que inevitablemente acababa cubierto, más incluso que de suciedad, sudor o sangre.

- Es malo para la salud – insistió, más a título informativo que preocupado realmente por él.

- Tu puta cháchara es mala para mi salud – respondió, sentado sobre el escritorio.

El comandante rió por lo bajo y se acercó a la mesa. Nunca le había molestado esa forma de ser tan directa y cortante de su subalterno. Así era él y no merecía la pena enojarse o tratar de suavizar su carácter. Levi se dejaría comer por un titán antes que intentar ser amable. _¿Para qué perder el tiempo en ser considerado en este mundo de mierda, cuando puedo estar muerto mañana?_, había dicho una vez. No le quedó otra opción que reconocer que, al menos, tenía sentido y parte de razón.

Tras echarle una última mirada de reojo a Levi, sacó un gran montón de papeles de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo apiló sobre la mesa. Era lo que menos le gustaba de su alto cargo: no solo tenía que matar titanes o planear ofensivas. Había muchos informes que rellenar. Con un largo suspiro, comenzó su tarea.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Has terminado y vas a despacharme como a una puta barata?

Erwin levantó la cabeza, arqueando una ceja. Levi parecía irritado, pero sabía que el comentario estaba muy lejos de ir en serio.

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Un "te quiero" de despedida? – replicó, reprimiendo las ganas de reír de nuevo.

- No seas idiota – el otro terminó el cigarro y se lo lanzó a la cara – Al menos podrías no ignorarme de esa manera.

Esquivó la colilla sin dificultad y se forzó a sí mismo a tomarle en serio. Algo lo estaba molestando y ahora tendría que descifrar qué era. Él no se lo diría nunca: así era Levi y así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos. Por suerte, había aprendido a leer en él a base de ensayo y error, aunque había que decir en su favor que la mayoría de las veces acertaba. El soldado nunca había reclamado su atención de forma directa: cuando lo necesitaba, simplemente, lo sabía. Se lo hacía entender de una manera sutil, a veces inconsciente, porque sabía que solo Erwin podía interpretarlo. Claro que en un primer momento no había sido así, pero con el paso del tiempo habían ido puliendo esa relación a base de detalles en la que ambos disfrutaban de algo más importante que el amor, la compañía o la seguridad: la comodidad. Entre ellos no existían las conversaciones profundas, ni las promesas, ni la fidelidad. Y tampoco las barreras. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba esas cosas. Pero se tenían el uno al otro, como si fueran los únicos capaces de comprenderse, precisamente porque odiaban dar explicaciones y ponerles nombres a las cosas.

- Disculpa pero no soy yo el que ha estado distraído esta noche – tanteó el terreno a modo de prueba.

La respuesta de Levi consistió en una mirada ácida. No se amedrentó.

- ¿Te he parecido distraído mientras te follaba contra la pared? – contraatacó.

Buen punto. Aun así, algo le decía que iba por el camino correcto. Decidió presionar un poco más.

- Ahora que lo dices... – dejó la frase en el aire, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- ¿Estás chalado? ¿Vas a hacer un drama estilo "ya no piensas en mí cuando lo hacemos"?

- Me trae sin cuidado en quién pienses mientras lo hacemos – Erwin lo miró fijamente. No había mentira en esas palabras.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. En ocasiones, odiaba que Erwin profundizara en él con tanta facilidad. Y por desgracia, no en el sentido literal. Esa conexión entre ellos era un arma de doble filo: era su resquicio de humanidad, el cable que lo ataba a tierra para no volverse literalmente loco en ese mundo desgraciado. Se decía que había que tener muchas agallas y estar un poco pirado para unirse a la Legión, pero la mayoría de la gente no era consciente de hasta qué punto era cierto. Era más que vivir intensamente, era más que vivir el día a día. Era conocer caras y escuchar nombres sin molestarse en recordarlos porque al día siguiente esas personas podían estar muertas. Era ver a soldados con los que el día anterior te reías de un chiste morir entre las fauces de un monstruo, con los miembros desgarrados y el terror pintado en sus rostros. Era apartarse de todo cuanto podía resultar bueno, o hermoso, o agradable, o sincero, porque tarde o temprano acababa desapareciendo, corrupto, sustituido por el horror. Y la muerte, siempre la muerte, rondando, acechándolos, cubriéndolos con su manto hasta que aprendían a aceptar su existencia como una invisible compañera. Y llegado ese punto, era cuando perdían totalmente toda su humanidad.

Por eso cada uno debía buscar su forma de mantenerse cuerdo en medio de ese caos de espanto. Levi había aprendido que apoyarse en las relaciones humanas, de cualquier naturaleza, era perder el tiempo. Al final siempre acababan muriendo. Y el dolor de la pérdida podía volverte más loco todavía. Así que lo mejor era no crear vínculos. Por eso lo que tenía con Erwin era tan especial y provechoso: lo sabían todo el uno del otro, pero no hablaban de sus vidas. Era práctico. Y el sexo era un método de evasión tan bueno como cualquier otro. Pero precisamente por eso, encontraba difícil esconderle ciertas cosas, cosas que eran inherentes a su naturaleza o a sus sentimientos (sí, esos que en el fondo poseía, porque como humano no podía deshacerse de ellos, pero que se había encargado de enterrar muy profundamente hacía ya mucho tiempo).

- ¿Entonces cuál es el maldito problema? – replicó, a la defensiva. Al ver que el otro no respondía, le obsequió con una mordaz despedida – Está bien, púdrete. Tengo que ir a hacer de niñera de Jaeger.

No era la primera vez que Levi sentía enormes deseos de darle una patada en el culo a su comandante. Especialmente cuando le crispaba los nervios de esa manera. Pero su fría lógica le decía que se contuviera, así que exhaló un gran suspiro y se levantó de la mesa, malhumorado, para terminar de ponerse el uniforme. Erwin continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era idiota. Sin saberlo, Levi ya le había dicho todo lo que quería averiguar.

- Últimamente no te despegas de él – comentó, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Lo que le faltaba. Puso los ojos en blanco y, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se giró para encararle.

- ¿Y qué coño quieres? Es mi trabajo y te aseguro que no disfruto con él.

- Me extraña, siendo tú el que se ofreció voluntario – apostilló el comandante.

Había dado justo en el clavo. Y maldijo mentalmente porque seguro que Erwin ya lo sabía. Había muy pocas cosas que escapasen al control de la personalidad calculadora de Levi. Y el maldito mocoso, Eren Jaeger, era una de esas cosas. No sabía de donde había nacido aquella necesidad absurda de protegerlo, pero existía. Cosa que le traía de un mal humor insoportable, que pagaba con el muchacho sin ningún reparo. Era como si temiera que se corrompiese, que se sumergiera en esa maldad insondable que los rodeaba. Una gilipollez, desde luego, porque acabaría metido en la mierda hasta el cuello igual que todos los demás. Mucho más, de hecho. Pero no podía evitarlo. Y solo los dioses en los que no creía sabían cuán frustrante resultaba.

Por supuesto, Erwin se había dado cuenta en cuanto lo mencionó. Aunque hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba, porque tenía ojos en la cara aunque pareciese que miraba las cosas sin observarlas. Y le resultaba cuanto menos curioso porque Levi no era de los que se preocupaban por la gente. ¿Quizá le había visto solo, perdido, incomprendido? ¿Al igual que él cuando le encontró escondido en un callejón con un equipo de maniobras robado?

- No sé dónde quieres ir a parar – no pensaba rendirse sin pelea.

- No hay nada malo si te has encaprichado del crío – de nuevo Erwin era sincero. No le importaba lo más mínimo.

- Por favor, Erwin. No es más que un mocoso estúpido.

Estúpido, irritante, cargante, tocapelotas, torpe y un sinfín de adjetivos más que Levi no mencionó pero que se le pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento. Eren era la razón de buena parte de sus quebraderos de cabeza en las últimas semanas. Y sí, era un maldito mocoso. Un mocoso al que casi doblaba en edad. Y que por algún motivo, tenía algo absurdamente atrayente. Tal vez era su arrolladora determinación, que a veces podía ser considerada más bien como cabezonería. No podía negar que tenía sus momentos. Y a Levi le gustaban los tíos con las pelotas bien puestas.

- Joder. Dejaría que Eren me follase de cien maneras distintas.*

Tardó unos largos e interminables segundos en darse cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta. Erwin lo miraba con una expresión que no supo descifrar, pero casi podría decir que se encontraba satisfecho.

- Adelante. Por mí no te cortes. No estoy celoso - dijo el comandante, con una calma apabullante.

Levi sabía que no tenía sentido mentir, no cuando su subconsciente le había traicionado de una forma tan evidente. Poner excusas tampoco era su estilo.

- No seas idiota – bufó – Vale, un buen polvo sí que le echaba, pero demonios, es un crío.

- No sabía que la edad te importase – resaltó Erwin. Irónico si se tenía en cuenta que ellos se llevaban unos cuantos años.

- Vete al infierno, Erwin.

Y con ese afectuoso deseo, se marchó dando un portazo. Erwin se quedó donde estaba y apartó sus papeles, reflexionando. Le daba exactamente igual con quién se acostara Levi: ni le debía fidelidad ni estaba por la labor de pedírsela. Como si pensaba en el muchacho titán cada vez que se le ponía dura. Lo que sí le importaba era esa expectación que había surgido en él. Reconocía el deseo de proteger a otros porque, además de velar por las vidas de todos sus hombres y de ser responsable de una sección entera del ejército, era lo que le sucedía a él con ese soldado en particular. Comprendía la visión de la realidad de Levi, pero no era como él. Erwin sentía un afecto muy sincero por ese hombre: él lo había sacado de la desesperación y la depravación. No podía ofrecerle algo mucho mejor, pero deseaba que de algún modo encontrara la paz que merecía su atormentado espíritu. La mejor forma que había hallado de confortarle era entre sus brazos. Y al contrario que él, no podía desprenderse tan fácilmente de sus sentimientos ni de su humanidad, más allá que la que se dejaba en el campo de batalla. Sabía que si algún día Levi moría, iba a sentir esa pérdida más que ninguna otra en el mundo. Hacía tiempo que había decidido aceptarlo.

Y sí, Erwin Smith había decidido ser el soporte de Levi, aunque jamás dejaría que se diera cuenta, porque lo rechazaría. Pero sabía que lo necesitaba para compensar esa falta de emociones y la carga de ser el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Precisamente por eso, no deseaba que Levi se convirtiera a su vez en el soporte de alguien más. Era duro, muy duro. Y si llegaba a ser eso para Eren, estaba seguro de que las cosas no acabarían bien para ninguno de los tres.

Incapaz de concentrarse, se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, contemplando la insondable negrura de la noche. Solo podía esperar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Deseó, no por primera ni última vez, que fuera diferente el mundo en el que le había tocado vivir. Un pensamiento que pocas veces se permitía el lujo de tener. No sabía si cuando cayera, sus hombres llorarían su muerte. Si Levi o Eren llorarían su muerte. Pero por aquella noche, deseó simplemente vivir. Vivir hasta alcanzar días donde no tuviera que esconder lo que las personas significaban para él.

Con una sonrisa amarga, se obligó a darle la espalda a la ventana y volvió al trabajo. Aún quedaba mucho por delante. Y mientras fuera el comandante Erwin Smith, no tenía permitido soñar con realidades imposibles.

* * *

***Esta frase fue la culpable de todo. No es mía, pertenece a Sexy_Rivaille, la causante de que esté aquí escribiendo esto. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
